1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device and a control method of a recording device.
2. Related Art
Technology that uses an external storage medium (external memory) to backup a system installed on an information processing device is known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2003-208357.
When a recording device with the ability to record on recording media uses an external storage medium to restore the system based on a restore file that was backed up, to initialize the system using an initialization file, and to create and store (back up) a restore file, it would be useful for the recording device to use characteristics of the external storage medium to run the processes appropriately.